lego_harry_potter_encyclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Lego Yaxley
Yaxley was a Pure-blood wizard, a Death Eater who fought during the First Wizarding War. Yaxley did not search for Voldemort after his first downfall, but this was forgiven after Voldemort's return in 1995. Yaxley also fought at several battles of the Second Wizarding War, such as the Battle of the Astronomy Tower. When Voldemort was in control of the Ministry of Magic, Yaxley became the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He went on to fight in the Battle of Hogwarts, where he was subdued by George Weasley and Lee Jordan. His fate after Lord Voldemort's final defeat, however, is uncertain. Contentshide Biography First Wizarding War Second Wizarding War Battle of the Astronomy Tower Ministry take-over As Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Infiltration of the Ministry of Magic Battle of Hogwarts Physical appearance Personality and traits Relationships Lord Voldemort Death Eaters Ministry of Magic Employees Muggle-borns and Half-bloods Magical abilities and skills Behind the scenes Appearances Notes and references BiographyEdit First Wizarding WarEdit Yaxley was one of the many Death Eaters who fought in the First Wizarding War. After Lord Voldemort's first downfall, Yaxley managed to avoid imprisonment in Azkaban. Like many others, Yaxley believed Voldemort had been finished and, thus, did not attempt to find him.3 Second Wizarding WarEdit Yaxley returned to Voldemort after his rebirth. Yaxley became, once more, an active Death Eater during the Second Wizarding War.4 In July, 1996, Yaxley participated in the kidnapping of Garrick Ollivander alongside Fenrir Greyback and another Death Eater. He also participated in the destruction of the Millennium Bridge.5 Battle of the Astronomy Tower Edit "We've got orders. Draco's got to do it. Now, Draco, and quickly." —Yaxley pressures Draco.src The Dark Mark above the Astronomy Tower In June of 1997, Yaxley was among the group of Death Eaters who led an assault at Hogwarts Castle. Along with Alecto and Amycus Carrow and Fenrir Greyback, they managed to overpower the Order of the Phoenix members who were assigned to guard the palace, and reached the Astronomy Tower, where he pressured Draco Malfoy to do the deed Voldemort ordered him to perform: murder Albus Dumbledore.6 Yaxley was determined to follow the orders, attacking Greyback when he moved forward to attack Dumbledore. Before Draco could bring himself to kill him, Severus Snape arrived and, seeing Draco unable to do it, murdered the Headmaster himself, blasting the body from the tower. The Death Eaters had stood aside due to a fear/respect for Snape's presence, as Yaxley did not try to argue.6 The Death Eaters proceeded to flee from the castle, before any of the Order of the Phoenix summoned Ministry of Magic reinforcements. While getting down from the Astronomy Tower, Yaxley was hit with a Full Body-Bind Curse by Harry Potter.7 Later, when Ministry of Magic officials searched the Tower, they found Yaxley8 and he was likely arrested and taken to Azkaban. Ministry take-over Edit "Severus, here. Yaxley — beside Dolohov." —Voldemort to Severus Snape and Yaxley when they almost arrive late to the meeting.src Yaxley talking with Voldemort about the Ministry of Magic. A few weeks later, Yaxley had already broken out of Azkaban, and instigated his master's plan to subjugate Ministry officials to begin the silent coup. Yaxley attended the Death Eater meeting at Malfoy Manor in July of 1997. During that meeting, he reported that he had placed Pius Thicknesse, then head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, under the Imperius Curse as part of Lord Voldemort's plan to take over the Ministry of Magic. Many of his fellow Death Eaters were impressed, though Voldemort believed Snape's estimate of when Harry Potter would be removed from his relatives' home over Yaxley's.9 Yaxley fell for the trap set by Alastor Moody on that count, whereas Snape knew the true date, setting the stage for the Battle of the Seven Potters. As Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Edit Four of the most consequential figures of the new regime (left to right): Albert Runcorn, Ministry Official; Dolores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister and Head of the Muggle-Born Registration Commission; Pius Thicknesse, Minister for Magic; and Yaxley, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. On 1 August, 1997, Voldemort's plan and Yaxley's efforts succeeded when Minister Rufus Scrimgeour was murdered and Pius Thicknesse became the puppet Minister for Magic.10 The Ministry fell under Voldemort's control and Yaxley, as an inner-circle Death Eater, was made the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.4 In this role, he participated in at least some of the interrogations and harassment of Muggle-borns, along with Dolores Umbridge, Head of the new Muggle-Born Registration Commission, while using his cruelty and new authority to intimidate lower ranking employees such as Reginald Cattermole. The Ministry also designated Harry Potter as Undesirable No. 1, under the excuse of him being wanted for questioning of Dumbledore's death. Snatcher groups were then dispatched to capture any Muggle-borns who refuse to register, along with Order of the Phoenix members and Harry himself. The Death Eater led Ministry also took over Hogwarts. Severus Snape was made Headmaster, and Amycus and Alecto Carrow were appointed Professors.11 Infiltration of the Ministry of Magic Edit Mary Cattermole: "They're frightened, they think that I might not come home —" Yaxley: "Spare us. The brats of Mud-bloods do not stir our sympathies." — An exchange during the interrogation of Muggle-born Mary Cattermole.src Yaxley stunned by Harry. Yaxley played a major role in this infiltration alongside Dolores Umbridge. During Umbridge's interrogations of Mary Cattermole as part of the Muggle-Born Registration Commission, Yaxley sat next to her observing the case, refusing to pity her children while mocking her questionnaire answers, and having intimidated the man who disguised as her husband earlier to get his office dried in time. When the trio reached the courtroom they saw Umbridge obtained the locket and at that moment they acted. Harry, under the Invisibility Cloak, Stunned Yaxley. When Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley freed the Muggle-born prisoners, Yaxley woke up and pursued angrily. Yaxley grabs a hold of the Trio mid-Apparition Yaxley madly began to chase the trio as he ordered all Floo Network transportation to be sealed. At the last moments he grabbed Hermione's arm as the trio Disapparated. Hermione managed to evade him by using a Revulsion Jinx, but not before revealing the location of 12 Grimmauld Place. Thus, the house was no longer a safe hideout for the trio while leaving Ron splinched. After this the trio had to go to their tent in the forest. Harry speculated that Yaxley was bringing fellow Death Eaters into the house via Apparition.11 Battle of Hogwarts Edit Yaxley: "Definitely heard something. Animal, d'you reckon?" Dolohov: "That head case Hagrid kept a whole bunch of stuff in here… Time's nearly up. Potter's had his hour. He's not coming." Yaxley: "Better go back. Find out what the plan is now…" — Yaxley and Dolohov guarding the Forbidden Forest.src In 2 May, 1998, Yaxley participated in the Battle of Hogwarts. He and Antonin Dolohov stood guard in the Forbidden Forest during the brief interlude that followed Voldemort's ultimatum to Harry Potter. They were followed back to the Death Eater camp by Harry under his Invisibility Cloak.12 During the final moments of the battle, Yaxley was defeated by Lee Jordan and George Weasley. His ultimate fate is unknown, though if he survived, he was most likely captured and sent to Azkaban along with the rest of the surviving Death Eaters.13 Physical appearanceEdit Yaxley was described as having hard, blunt features9 and an unpleasant smile. He was relatively tall,9 and has blond hair that he prefers to tie back. Personality and traitsEdit Yaxley present at the interrogation of Mary Cattermole, mocking her situation of despair. Yaxley, like many other Death Eaters, was obsessed with blood-purity.11 In 1997, he became the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and he, along with Dolores Umbridge, imprisoned muggle-borns in Azkaban. During one of such Yaxley laughed at Mary Cattermole, who was afraid of what would happen to her children, saying that "the brats of Mudbloods did not stir his sympathies",11 indicating that he despises even half-bloods, despite Voldemort permitting them to continue living in the Wizarding community. Yaxley is a proud and ambitious person, as he described in detail on how he subdued Thicknesse, as well as eagerly speaking of the plan to move Harry, in hopes of attracting more praise from Voldemort and fellow Death Eaters.9 He can also be rather harsh with his fellow Death Eaters when they overturn the Dark Lord's orders, as he violently blasted Fenrir Greyback aside for trying to kill Dumbledore without letting Draco a chance, though he did step aside when Snape stepped silently forward to accomplish the deed, showing that Yaxley may have a certain level of feared respect for him.6 During his tenure as the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, he was very intimidating to the lower-ranked employees: he used his authority to intimidate Ron Weasley, disguised as Reginald Cattermole, to get his office dried in time, while ignoring a greeting from another wizard, showing his lack of manners;4 though he did nod approvingly at Harry, disguised as Albert Runcorn, showing he still has a level of respect for who he considers to be a fellow pure-blood supremacist, However, he is not completely loyal to Voldemort, as he did not attempt to find him after his first downfall. RelationshipsEdit Lord VoldemortEdit Lord Voldemort Yaxley became a Death Eater and served Lord Voldemort around the First Wizarding War. When Voldemort met his first downfall at the hands of Harry Potter, Yaxley was not loyal enough to try to find him, as he managed to feign his way out of the Ministry's search by claiming to be under the Imperius Curse. Thirteen years after this, Yaxley returned to his master's revival, and was forgiven for his loss of faith. Following this, Yaxley was imprisoned into Azkaban during the Battle of the Astronomy Tower, but was released during a breakout. Despite this, he managed to remain in Voldemort's confidence, and was praised by Voldemort for being able to subdue Pius Thicknesse. After the takeover of the Ministry, Voldemort placed Yaxley as the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, showing great faith in him despite the past lack of faith and the imprisonment. This contrasts how Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange were treated, whose past failures had led to a loss of faith and respect amongst the ranks of Death Eaters despite the latter's unyielding loyalty. Death EatersEdit Death Eaters Amongst his fellow Death Eaters, Yaxley has some mixed relationships. He reacted violently against Fenrir Greyback for trying to kill Albus Dumbledore when it was assigned to Draco Malfoy, though in all fairness Fenrir was not an official Death Eater, and therefore received little respect amongst them. Yaxley, at the very least, respected Severus Snape with a sense of fear, as he backed down when Snape stepped forward to kill Dumbledore. He received many praises from the Death Eaters when he went into detail in subduing Thicknesse, though he seemed a little envious when Snape was receiving slightly more attention and praise from Voldemort. He also appeared to be on good terms with Antonin Dolohov who patted him on the back during the meeting and were seen coversing together while on the lookout for Harry Potter during the Battle of Hogwarts. Ministry of Magic EmployeesEdit During his tenure as the Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcements, Yaxley abused his position by intimidating the less-ranking employees, such as Reg Cattermole, especially for marrying a muggle-born, and threatened him to have his office dried out within one hour or have his wife face even more dire consequences. He also ignored a wizard's greeting, showing little respect for those he did not deem worthy. However, he did nod approvingly at Albert Runcorn, showing respect for a fellow pure-blood supremacist. Seeing Yaxley scold and intimidate the trio in disguise, other employees refrained themselves from entering the same lift as them, as though in fear of infection. Muggle-borns and Half-bloodsEdit As a Death Eater who believed in blood purity, Yaxley shows hatred and contempt for Muggle-borns and Half-bloods alike. During his time in assisting Dolores Umbridge in prosecuting the captured Muggle-borns, he ruthlessly sneered at their despair and ignored their pleas, and even showed distaste for half-bloods due to what he considers to be impurity. He made it clear that he would never marry any woman who would be even mistaken for a "Mudblood", but that if she was, he would sooner focus on his job than care for her. Magical abilities and skillsEdit Yaxley's wand. Dark Arts: Yaxley was skilled in the use of the Imperius Curse (which requires a powerful bit of magic to perform), being able to keep Pius Thicknesse under his control throughout the entire war. However, Yaxley did claim that he had a difficult time in subduing Thicknesse. Nonverbal magic: Yaxley hit Greyback with a powerful knock-back jinx, possibly Ventus, without speaking an incantation.6 Duelling: Yaxley was a very proficient duellist, able to hold his own extremely well against former duelling champion Filius Flitwick and fight him to a stalemate while Antonin Dolohov, one of Voldemort's most powerful Death Eaters, was defeated by Flitwick. Yaxley was amongst the Death Eaters who managed to last until the end of the Battle of Hogwarts and it took George Weasley and Lee Jordan to finally take him down.